


Vivid Morning

by whoreshi



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: It's Jisoo's birthday, M/M, sweet boyfriends, the three of them sleeping together, this is nothing but a very short fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 09:16:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14077686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoreshi/pseuds/whoreshi
Summary: Seungcheol and Jeonghan comes up with a plan to surprise their boyfriend, but their secret becomes covertly revealed.





	Vivid Morning

**Author's Note:**

> this is a very short fluff but hope you enjoy anyways ♡♡

A peaceful silence inside a dorm room where there's only a single bed and there's three people are sleeping on it together — you guess it, it's them.  
  
Jisoo was sandwiched between his two boyfriends. His right hand was resting on Jeonghan's fluffy brown head as his other was on Seungcheol's neck. Jeonghan's left hand was hugging Jisoo while his right was holding Seungcheol's right too. The highlight of all was Seungcheol's left hand, which was on Jisoo's V-neck of his blue white-stripped pajamas as if he was going to pull that off anytime. Basically, it was on his chest.  
  
It was definitely dark inside, for the curtains were down and covered whatever was beyond the window. Seungcheol's iPhone X rang, ruining the complete peace and became the only light in the room too.  
  
Jisoo was the only one who wake up because of the annoying sound. Guess what even was that sound? Jeonghan's mating call.  
  
He tried to sit up, blushed when he noticed where Seungcheol's left hand had been all the time. He successfully got off bed while getting out of the sandwich hug sleeping position that his two boyfriends probably invented for their own fun. Standing on the cold floor with his bare feet, he headed to the night desk and touched Seungcheol's phone. He's a lover anyways, so there could be nothing wrong with borrowing his phone without any permission, right?  
  
He was about to turn off the alarm when its name caught his attention.  
  
'Jisoo bb's birthday !!♡ gotta wake up with Hannie Ｏ(≧▽≦)Ｏ'  
  
Jisoo uncontrollably smiled at what he had just read. Noticing how louder the sound was becoming, he quickly turned off the alarm as complete silent loomed over the whole room again. Looking at the time on the corner of the screen, he realized it was just 4 in the morning — which makes him question about something. Cheolie and Hannie were planning to wake up this early for me?  
  
He scrolled up, awaiting the pass code entry and when it did, he tapped the numbers he knew so well right away.  
  
'4295'  
  
The screen transited into Seungcheol's home screen, which had a wallpaper of him and Jisoo. What a sweet boyfriend — lock screen as him and Jeonghan and home screen as him and Jisoo. It applies for Jeonghan and Jisoo too, about the displays; as if Jisoo has his lock screen with Jeonghan and Jeonghan having a home screen wallpaper with Jisoo. With all the sweet things he woke up to and had seen, he went back to bed and acted like nothing happened.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
-  
  
  
  
  
  
Jisoo didn't sleep for two hours ever since he woke up at 4 because of Seungcheol's alarm. He just stayed and laid down between his boyfriends as if he was really sleeping with his eyes closed. All he was thinking in bed for the past two hours were thoughts such as 'what could they have for my birthday?', 'is it something sweet? Something expensive? Both of them are enough though (இ﹏இ`｡)' and etc.  
  
But then, his thoughts were interrupted with a so familiar screech.  
  
"JEONGHAN! I MISSED OUR ALARM!"  
  
The other male hissed. "What?"  
  
"We're late! It's 6 in the morning now!"  
  
"Shh, calm down Seungcheol! Jisoo might wake up. . . also, I think there's nothing wrong with being late, I mean, there's nothing wrong with doing it at 6, is there?"  
  
Although Jisoo can't see since he still had his eyes closed, Seungcheol rolled his eyes.  
  
"The kids. They usually wake up at 6." He stated.  
  
"Then send Junhui to send them into some amusement park or arcade house!" Exclaimed Jeonghan like a mother.  
  
"I'll be back." Seungcheol heads to the door. Jeonghan and Jisoo knows him too well to know where he's going — tell Junhui to tend to the kids, send them outside and enjoy the day together. With Seungcheol gone, Jeonghan snickered to himself, evilly grinning.  
  
Jeonghan hovered over Jisoo, completely unaware that the younger is awake. He leans into his ear seducingly.  
  
"Jisoo-yah,"  
  
Jeonghan's voice definitely tickled Jisoo a bit since it was too close to his ear; but being the great sneaky person he is, he managed to keep up with his acting on being 'asleep'.  
  
"Jisoo-yah, please wake up. It's your birthday~"

Jisoo couldn't keep up with the acting anymore, so he playfully pulled the blankets over him as if he was trying to avoid Jeonghan. Jeonghan just laughed it off, giggling at how adorable Jisoo was.  
  
"Yaaaahhhh Jisoo-yah!"  
  
"Han I'm still sleepy—"  
  
"Starting off without me? Rude."  
  
There stood Seungcheol by the door, arms crossed while leaning on the doorframe.  
  
"Where are the kids now?" Jeonghan questioned.  
  
"Off to wherever they want. Junhui will be taking care of them." Seungcheol said as he left the door open and headed to their bed, joining his boyfriends.  
  
"Let's begin." He mutters softly enough for the three of them to hear.  
  
Jisoo panicks. "Cheolie, the door—"  
  
"Don't worry birthday boy, no one's home, it's just us three." Jeonghan wears a grin, cuddling around with Jisoo playfully as his hand was playing with his ass.  
  
Seungcheol hovers over Jisoo and met his starry eyes.  
  
"Happy birthday, baby," Seungcheol smiles, literally making Jisoo melt.  
  
"I was supposed to greet first!" Jeonghan whined. "Happy birthday, our precious Shua-yah,"  
  
And for the rest of the day, Jisoo definitely enjoyed with his boyfriends. Well, that morning was the best.


End file.
